Miles Vance (Rocks)
Miles Vance is a main character in Hope On The Rocks. Pre-Apocalypse Waynesburg Miles went to high school with Lia Camper in Waynesburg. He had a crush on her, but never really managed to find together with her. He lived with his parents, Jerry and Karen Vance, and his sister, Jane. Post-Apocalypse As the apocalypse broke out, Jane reanimated, forcing Miles to put her down. He then escaped the apartment, stumbling upon Odin. The two found survivors in Texas' bar, where Lia and her parents also joined them. After a few days on the bar, they also found Al upstairs. Miles and Chad went for supplies, but on the way back, led zombies with them to the bar. This caused Helen to get bit and die. Eventually, while mourning, the group heard Gavin on the radio, and Miles went with Al, Odin and Chad to find the refugee camp Gavin talked about. They found Rogersville instead, and decided to join the community. It was in Rogersville that Miles began a relationship with Lia. After Odin got killed by bandits, Garrett took the opportunity to kick out Chad from Rogersville. Miles and a bunch of others went with Chad. Eventually, they got to the Tallie Family Farm, where Doug killed Nick by accident. Lia killed Jamie Tallie and they got forced off the farm. The group stumbled upon the Lunar Trailer Park, where Lia, Kerri and Esther got kidnapped. While trying to help them, Miles got shot. Trying to safe them, everybody but Miles, Axel and Kristen, got help from Kevin Gardner and, despite many casualties, managed to get most of the women back to safety. The group then returned to Rogersville, where a small group had survived. They all went to the coast, loosing many on the way. As they got there, they found a boat, but it costed the life of Al. The boat could only fit 12, and more deaths in the group, they managed to leave the harbor, with only a few left behind. The boat crashed, and they were stranded on a deserted island for six months, until a helicopter crashed. The pilot managed to fix it, and after the deaths of Geary, Axel and Kristen, they left. The helicopter crashed, costing a few more lives. Eventually, they landed one last time to get fuel. It was here that Miles got bit, and had Texas put him down. The last six survivors left moments after Miles' death. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies. *1 unnamed man. *Jane Vance (zombified) *Doug Tallie (indirectly) *Landon Bartle Death Killed by *Zombies (caused) *Texas Starr (mercy) Miles was bit, and Texas killed him to prevent him from reanimating. Centric Issues Hope On The Rocks *101, Pilot *104, Scavenger Hunt *108, Hope on The Rocks *201, Make That Four *205, A New Agenda *209, Amo *212, Beautiful *302, We Might *305, Gone *311, Not Like Africa *401, Recap *405, Relictus *410, Elize *501; Junior, Part 1 *502; Junior, Part 2 *509, Nine People Present *601, Cheating is a Sin *610, With Love From Miles *615, Fence *703, Catching Up *708, Just Friends *717, Simple Math *722; It Never Ends, Part 2 *807, Maybe I Should *901, Lost *907, Lifesaver *914, Sick *1002, Amputation *1007, Somewhat Immortal *1101, Grief *1105, It's Family *1112, Kintsukuroi *1201, The Beginning of the End *1207, Breakdown *1209, It All Before The Outbreak *Issue 1, Miles Trivia *Miles is the first character to have a centric issue. *Miles is one of the few characters to have his name featured in an issue title. *Miles had a total of 36 centric issues, and appeared in 82 issues. **He also appeared in 3 issues of Before The Outbreak, and had 1 centric issue. *Miles is the characters to appear in most issues and have most centric issues. *Miles is the only character to appear in all issues of an arc, this being Arc 12. *All first issues of arcs that Miles appeared in, was also a Miles-centric issue. *Miles has met all main characters. Appearances Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Characters Category:Characters